You Annoy Me, But I Love You
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric sends Pam on a job that she hates. One-Shot. Rated M for language


_Just a one-shot that I thought I would write about Eric and Pam, hope you enjoy :)_

_Rated M for language_

* * *

_~You Annoy Me, But I Love You~_

Eric had sent her on a job this evening and to say she was annoyed was an understatement, she was pissed off to the maximum because he knew fine well that the pumps she was wearing were high end, unbelievably difficult to find and not to mention limited edition ruby red Gucci.

Four whole months it had taken Monica, her day-walker to retrieve these pumps and the first time she gets to try them out, the snake of a Viking that was her maker forced her to go hiking in the filthy woods of Bon Temps and for what? Sookie fucking Stackhouse, if Eric was so desperately concerned about the little freaky faerie then he should have been looking for her himself but oh no, it was so typical of him to send her searching for her and after the forty five minute mark her boiling point was about reached.

There was no way in hell that she was staying out here for more than an hour, it was horrific, the disgusting smells of dirt, animals and shit making her want to spew up the blood she had digested earlier from some dumb ass Canadian girl. Sookie Stackhouse was not worth ruining three thousand dollar pumps over.

Sighing deeply with irritation, the statuesque blonde made a daring glance down towards her feet biting her lip nervously at what she was about to witness. Treading in muddy water certainly wouldn't have helped in keeping her shoes perfect but she hoped that they weren't ruined, her pale blue eyes gazed at the once red surface of the pumps and closed instantly. The first second of looking at them was enough, pulling her blonde eyebrows together in a deep frown the vampire clenched her fists and let loose a primal scream stomping her foot angrily in the mud she stood in.

"God fucking damn it!" she shouted, fury in her tone as her worst fears were confirmed, her pumps were completely ruined.

Pam spun around and stormed back in the direction she had come from, there was no way she was continuing the useless search for that gap tooth dumbass if Eric wanted her to be safe, then he could look for her his self. Because the vampire knew if she found Sookie right in that moment it would be a next to impossible task not to rip her throat out, she was so pissed off that her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Big Swedish asshole!" she growled through her teeth, running through the mud quickly as she managed to get out of the forest and back into Shreveport in no time

This was cruelty, she felt like grieving, trying her best not to have a mental break down as the sound of the mud squelched in her pumps, the disgusting smell floating to her nose as she felt it between her toes

"Sookie stupid Stackhouse, fucking idiot." She hissed storming towards Fangtasia, all her anger ready to go off like a bomb as soon as she saw Eric.

He was going to buy her a new pair of shoes and he was going to do so now, this was beyond ridiculous and the worst part of it was that he knew that she loved this pair especially yet still went out of his way to torture her. Never in her hundred years of existence had Pam thought about personally killing her own maker..., until now.

Marching towards the back entrance of the bar the vampire pulled the door open and walked inside, Chow stood by the office and smiled with humour when he noticed her. A chuckle escaping his lips as she hobbled towards him, dark frustration painted on her face as she frowned at him deeply

"This is not fucking funny!" she yelled

And he fell silent.

Pushing past him Pam placed her hands on her hips, looking into the office with murder clear in her mind as she glared at the man responsible for all of this shit tonight.

"I couldn't fucking find her" she stated through her teeth

Eric was reading over some receipts on his desk when a smile formed upon his perfect lips, raising his head the Viking eyed his progeny with humour twinkling in his eyes.

"Have some trouble, Pam?"

"Fuck you."

Letting out a loud laugh Eric leaned back in his leather seat watching with content as she bent over to remove the heels, mud sliding onto the ground as her feet were covered in it.

"Why did you do this to me?" she growled "Is this funny to you?" she asked arching an eyebrow as she threw her ruined shoes aside, not looking at them again as she felt like steam was about to come out her ears.

"Yes it is" he said simply "This wasn't a job as much as it was a punishment, I though you would have realised sooner but obviously not" he grinned

Pam frowned in confusion as her head snapped up looking at her maker dead in the eye, long blonde hair falling past her waist as her eyes squinted

"What the hell do you mean by punishment?" she asked "I haven't done anything wrong, Eric!"

Stretching his long strong arms out before standing to his full height Eric sighed with a nod, that wicked smile still visible

"Oh yes you did, Pamela." He corrected "Remember when you decided to close the bar without my consent for a whole week while I was away on business?" He arched a blonde eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Pam suddenly felt her plump red lips pull into a pout before frowning once again

"That was over a year ago, Eric." She snapped

"And I promised you that you would be punished, and this was your punishment."

"Looking for a faerie?" she rolled her eyes "That's what you call a punishment?"

Eric smiled and shook his head, his sea blue eyes looking towards Chow who let out a chuckle

"No Pam..." he shrugged "Sookie was never really missing, I just wanted you to go through the mud, I knew it would piss you off which in turn would amuse me..., that was your punishment, I hope you enjoyed your pumps while they lasted." He winked at her, letting out another booming laugh

Pam was not amused; placing her hands on her hips she took a final glance at the ruined shoes and sighed

"You are a big evil bastard, Eric Northman." She huffed, looking at him with irritation "Sometimes I wish you would just release me."

Eric smiled as he walked around his desk and stood in front of his child taking her saddened face within his palms, looking into her eyes with affection

"Come on now Pam, it wouldn't be nearly as fun for me if you weren't around..." he admitted "Who would I be able to irritate?" he shrugged

Pam smiled sweetly as he kissed her forehead softly

"You may be all nice right now..." she cocked an eyebrow "But I will get you back Mr. Northman." She smiled

Eric let out a laugh as his progeny chuckled.


End file.
